Child Issues
by ElsaMariea
Summary: Zuko somehow turned into a young boy again! Its up to the gaang to find out what happened to him. And up to Katara, to take care of him. (SLIGHT ZUTARA) (He is the same age as when his mother left) (I dont know I was bored)
1. How old now?

(A/N I know this is kinda bad and poorly edited but I decided to write one because I couldn't find one :(... Try to enjoy)

"Ugh"

Zuko sat up to the stillness of the room, it had been only a week since he had joined Aang and his friends, Aang has just started learning firebending, Sokka has been teaching him sparring, Toph had been...well, being Toph. He brought his hand up to his burn scar, to feel nothing but soft skin.

'What?' he thought

He got out of his room in a dash, realizing he was now shorter, and was completely shocked.

"HEY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs

Aang, Toph and Sokka walked into the room, "Where is Katara and Zu-" Sokka dropped his boomerang and gasped.

"ZUKO?"

"SOMEONE GET ME A MIRROR" Zuko yelled as he noticed his voice was now slightly higher.

Aang rushed out of the room, and Toph looked out with a blank stare.

"Sorry, what's going on?" She raised her brow.

"Zuko." Sokka pointed at him "He….He…"

"Guys…." Zuko looked up at the now-tall gang members.

Aang rushed back into the room with a small handheld mirror and gave it to Zuko.

He almost screamed.

He was about the age when his mother left, his scar was gone and his raven hair was in a ponytail.

"I'm like, nine!?" He screamed while looking up at Toph.

"Woah, calm down sparky."

Katara had just been at the inner fountain near the exit of the Western Air Temple, practicing her bending. Her hands waved gracefully in the air as the water glided through the air, forming different shapes and sizes. She motioned the liquid back into the fountain, and up again. Then she heard screaming coming up from the other side of the temple.

"Aang?" She yelled, running towards the source of the sound.

"Aang!"

She walked in the room to see Zuko, but at the same time it wasn't Zuko, it was a younger version of him.

'What the heck is going on? Is that Zuko? He's really cute actually...What, why did I say that-'

Her thoughts were interrupted by none other than Aang.

"Do you know what happened, Katara?"

"No, and I always knew I could never trust you, Zuko!" Katara yelled

"Katara…" Aang put his hand on her shoulder.

"First you try to capture Aang, then use some magical whatever to make you innocent so you can catch us off guard!" She shoved her finger into his slim stomach.

She turned around and frowned when she heard whimpering.

'Was Zuko...Crying?'

Zuko had no idea why, but he had started crying. He hugged the mirror he had for protection for the 'meanie Katara'. He still had his teenager thoughts, but for some reason, acted like a little boy.

'Probably because I used to be really soft.'

"Now look what you did!" Sokka said with a frown

"Wow, I didn't think you would ever make a little kid cry, Sugar Queen."

Katara immediately felt bad for the 'now young' boy and kneeled next to him.

"Hey, im sorry, I didnt mean anything I said."

Zuko sniffed, "really?"

Katara gave him a hug, "really."

"Aww isn't that so sweet." Toph smirked

Katara just glared back.

"Well until we can figure out what happened, I'm starved, Katara, make breakfast."

She groaned and got up to make food.

This was gonna be a long day.


	2. You burnt my dress off!

After breakfast, Aang said "There is a town not too far from here, we can search around there for any idea of what happened to Zuko."

"That's a good idea Aang!" Katara remarked

"Well Sparky, what are we waiting for, lets go!"

"Actually Toph, I think little 'Sparky' is staying here."

"Aww c'mon, no fair!" she sighed while loudly thumping onto the ground.

"Sokka's right, we don't want him getting hurt." Aang said

"I can take care of myself!" Zuko yelled, obviously frustrated.

"I know you can, but we can't afford anyone finding you, especially after that Azula attack."

"Wow go, Twinkletoes, waitta take charge!" Toph said while she playfully punched his arm.

"Katara can you stay with Zuko?"

"WHAT?!" Sokka, Zuko, and Katara yelled at the same time.

"Sokka he's like a few years younger than her." he said while glaring at him

Sokka sighed

"Why me?" Katara asked, "Why not Sokka?"

"Yeah...Why not Sokka?" Sokka repeated.

"Because I know you won't let him out of your sight." Aang said

Suddenly Toph started laughing really hard she was punching the ground, "Yeah! Im sure he's a keeper!"

Aang groaned, "Not like that!"

Both Zuko and Katara were blushing furiously, and Toph was still laughing. The two boys got on Appa and Toph launched herself on with her earthbending.

"Yip yip." Aang commanded.

Katara and Zuko were both still on the floor next to each other, long after Aang left. Katara looked over at Zuko and he awkwardly looked back. The silence was soon broken by Katara.

"So..Um...Can you still firebend?"

"Oh, right. Let me try."

Zuko got up and did a bunch of different fire bender moves, Katara giggled because it was so funny to watch him desperately kick stuff.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh," Katara held in another laugh, "Nothing."

"Wait I think I know what to do!" Zuko turned to face her and punched into the air over his head.

Sparks flew everywhere, one landing on Katara's dress. The bottom of her dress started to catch fire, Katara squirming around in an attempt to stop the flames.

"Can't you stop it?!"

"I'm a firebender! Not a fire blanket!"

"ZUKO!"

"IM TRYING!"

Zuko frantically patted her dress with his shoeless feet, only burning himself in the process. It wasn't long before her dress was completely burnt off, leaving Katara in her undergarments and half burnt bindings.

"Z-Zuko!"

"Im sorry!"

"You always do this to me!" Katara screamed, both of their faces redder than a tomato

"Are you saying i've done this before?!" Zuko yelled with his hand on his forehead.

"Yes!..No!..UGH!" Katara turned around, picking up her mothers water tribe necklace.

"Im going to change now!" She yelled while stomping down the hall

"Well you DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL ME THAT."


End file.
